


Y algo prestado

by HaleyPolaris



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyPolaris/pseuds/HaleyPolaris
Summary: A pesar de ser muy diferentes Bellamy y Finn han sido amigos de toda la vida, tan amigos que ni siquiera Clarke, la compañera de universidad de Bellamy, pudo separarlos… ¿verdad? (Adaptación de la película Something Borrowed)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 1





	Y algo prestado

CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ  
Bellamy caminó con rapidez, sabía que si tardaba más de la cuenta la sorpresa se arruinaría y peor aún, Finn estaría tan ebrio que comenzaría a bailar sobre la mesa mientras contaba secretos de todos los presentes, causando más de un problema en el proceso.  
Las luces estaban apagadas cuando el moreno ingresó al lugar indicado en su invitación, y al cabo de unos segundos, todos comenzaron a gritar ¡sorpresa!, por lo que no pudo más que sonreír y fingir… estar sorprendido  
― ¡Viejo! Pensé que ya no llegabas – dijo Finn apareciendo entre los presentes. Estaba bastante más “eufórico” de lo que Bellamy esperaba - ¿Te he sorprendido verdad?  
― Lo siento, tuve más trabajo del que pensé… ¡claro que me sorprendiste!  
― Gente ¡Lo hemos sorprendido! – gritó Finn a los demás, quienes le vitoreaban como si se tratara de un héroe.  
Bellamy aceptó un par de tragos, sonrió y recibió algunos abrazos, incluso en algún momento le pareció estar pasándolo bien. Finn como siempre era el alma de la fiesta, sonriendo y saludando como estrella de rock.  
Octavia apareció de pronto, feliz de encontrar a su hermano, quizás demasiado feliz para el moreno. Luego del respectivo saludo y las constantes evasivas de la morena la chica por fin respondió.  
― No te voltees o nos verá – se quejó viendo hacia su derecha. Pero ya era muy tarde, un chico delgado y de mirada perdida se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
― Feliz cumpleaños cuña…  
― Ni se te ocurra Jasper – le cortó Bellamy.  
― Hey, ¿Has visto a Octavia? – preguntó.  
Bellamy miró a su lado sin ver rastros de su hermana, sin embargo, al lado de la barra pudo divisar la cabellera castaña de Octavia. Solo pudo levantar los hombros fingiendo confusión.  
― Hace un momento estaba aquí, es como si se hubiese esfumado – dijo con una sonrisa. Jasper le sonrió y se alejó en busca de la chica en otra dirección -. No entiendo por qué simplemente no le dices que no te gusta – dijo esta vez a su hermana. Octavia tardó unos minutos en salir de la barra, temiendo, quizás, que Jasper regresara.  
― No acepta un no por respuesta – dijo en su defensa – mi error fue decirle que la cita había sido divertida y que sería buena idea repetirla pronto.  
― Yo creo que el beso tampoco ayudó.  
― Solo quise ser cortés, me consiguió un taxi muy pronto.  
Bellamy iba a continuar regañando a su hermana, pero los gritos de Finn le distrajeron, estaba junto al micrófono dando indicaciones al DJ.  
― Fue amable de tu parte fingir asombro –dijo una voz de pronto, Bellamy la conocía bien. Clarke y él habían sido amigos desde que ingresaron a la universidad, de eso ya habían pasado seis años.  
― ¿Qué más podía hacer? Lo único peor que un Finn ebrio es un Finn deprimido porque algo no resultó – respondió con una sonrisa.  
― Eso es verdad ¿Al menos lo estás disfrutando?  
― See – respondió no convencido del todo.  
― No sé como logras convencerlo tan fácil – dijo Clarke, al momento que lanzaba una carcajada ante el poco entusiasmo del chico.  
Antes de que Bellamy pudiera responder, Finn hizo callar a todos los presentes y comenzó a utilizar el micrófono del DJ para comentar unas imágenes que eran proyectadas en pantalla grande.  
― Bell y yo hemos sido amigos desde pequeños – agregó mostrando unas fotografías de dos niños de no más de cinco años – hemos sido como hermanos y eso no cambió, ni siquiera cuando la pequeña Octavia llegó a nuestras vidas – señaló. Las fotografías continuaban avanzando y los protagonistas de las mismas comenzaban a envejecer.  
― Oh, qué horror, también salgo en las fotos – dijo Octavia en susurro, acercándose a su hermano.  
― Cuando Bellamy entró a estudiar, conoció a la chica más hermosa del mundo y no contento con eso, me la presentó y se convirtió en mi novia – continuó hablando Finn, esta vez las fotos correspondían a una sesión exclusiva de Clarke y Finn.  
― ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan egocéntrico puede ser? – se quejó Octavia.  
― ¿Quieres que te recuerde que estuviste dos años enamorada de él? – preguntó Bellamy con una sonrisa a su hermana.  
― Supéralo, tenía catorce años.  
― Por cierto, ¡nos casamos en 3 meses! – agregó Finn, ajeno a los comentarios de los Blake. Todos los presentes volvieron a levantar sus copas para festejarlo - pero lo cierto es que… Bell siempre serás el primero en mi vida. Eres el hermano que nunca tuve… ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Estás más viejo y sin pareja! ¿No es deprimente?  
La fiesta continuó tranquilamente hasta que Bellamy pudo divisar a Clarke llevando prácticamente a rastras a su prometido.  
― Bell, dile que aun no me voy ¡Yo organicé esto! Merezco disfrutar un poco más – se quejó.  
― Di buenas noches amor - fue la respuesta de Clarke. Luego miró a Bellamy y agregó - Buenas noches Bell.  
― Gracias por todo chicos, nos vemos.  
Bellamy se tomó unos tragos más con su hermana y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a deprimirse decidió que era hora de ir a casa.  
― ¿Te das cuenta lo viejo que estoy? Ni siquiera tengo esperanzas de casarme o tener un hijo…  
― Lo dices como si fuera algo malo- respondió su hermana con una sonrisa- eres joven, eres guapo, tienes el empleo que quier… tienes empleo. No muchas personas pueden decir eso.  
― ¿Crees que debería renunciar a mi trabajo?  
― Si eso te hace feliz creo que sí.  
― ¿Ves hermanita? Por eso yo soy el hermano mayor. ¿Cómo pretendes que nos mantenga si no tengo empleo?  
― No seas dramático, tengo 25 hermanito. Ya puedo mantenerme sola, me gusta pedirte dinero solamente para ver cuánto me prestas.  
― Claro – respondió Bellamy confundido. La cerveza se le había subido a la cabeza – necesito un taxi – agregó levantando la mano sin esperanzas, sin embargo, un taxi no tardó en aparecer.  
― Eso fue rápido, si fueras un chico-que-no-fuera-mi-hermano te besaría.  
― Creo que eso ya te ha traído suficientes problemas – agregó el moreno abriendo la puerta. Su sorpresa fue grande a ver que de ella salía Clarke.  
― Hola, ¿Han visto la billetera de Finn? La dejó en el salón…  
Ambos hermanos negaron con la cabeza. Clarke levantó los hombros y caminó hacia el gran salón, Octavia la miró con desinterés y se subió al taxi que continuaba estacionado. Bellamy por su parte, miró a ambas mujeres y decidió ir tras la rubia.  
― Hey, te ayudo. Es más fácil si buscamos los dos.  
― Ni siquiera sé que billetera tiene, pero reclamó todo el viaje que sus tarjetas estaban allí – se quejó Clarke, buscando debajo de la mesa.  
― Aquí está – dijo Bellamy unas mesas más allá – sana y salva. Supongo que con todas las tarjetas.  
― Me salvaste – Clarke sonrió y Bellamy respondió del mismo modo. Luego suspiró y caminó hacia los paraderos de taxis - ¿Hey? No luces muy festivo…  
― Tengo 30 años, estoy solo y ni siquiera estoy en un trabajo que me gusta. No es lo que esperaba de mí a esta edad.  
― Lo dices como si te fueras a morir pronto… - Bellamy alzó los hombros con desinterés, tratando de detener un taxi sin éxito – Hey, ¿qué te parece si vamos por un trago?  
― No es necesario que me animes Clarke, Finn debe estar esperándote.  
― Probablemente está dormido, no sé si lo notaste, pero se le pasaron las copas – Clarke sonrió, Bellamy trató de hacer lo mismo – Vamos, necesito recordar nuestros tiempos de universidad, ¿Lo pasábamos bien, no?  
Bellamy accedió, un par de cervezas no matarían nadie.  
Y la conversación fue agradable también. Las risas no tardaron en llegar, aunque debía reconocer que era extraño estar con alguien como Clarke. Los chicos que pasaban a su alrededor no podían evitar echarle una mirada, incluso a él, sin entender como había conseguido una chica así.  
Clarke era increíble, la misma chica que conoció tantos años atrás, graciosa, inteligente, ajena a lo que provocaba en los demás.  
― Ahora recuerdo por qué me gustabas en la universidad – dijo Bellamy, entre risas.  
― No es cierto – rio Clarke con incredulidad.  
― Claro que sí. Vamos Clarke, era muy obvio – dijo Bellamy, pero al ver el rostro de la joven se percató que aquella situación no era tan obvia para ella – Clarke, lo siento… yo… creo que deberíamos ir a casa – agregó.  
Ambos tomaron un taxi en silencio. Bellamy dio las direcciones de ambos pasajeros y el silencio se mantuvo por unos minutos más. El moreno ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mirarla ¿habría arruinado todo con su amiga?  
― Clarke, yo… de veras no quise decir… - alcanzó a hablar, pero al voltearse para ver a la joven, esta le respondió con un beso de lleno en los labios.  
Bellamy agradeció al cielo que su cordura desapareciera tan rápido como había llegado y que su cabeza estuviera nuevamente concentrada en Clarke y como lucía tan increíblemente hermosa sobre él.  
La forma en que decía su nombre, como ambos parecían calzar perfectamente, todo fue como un sueño… el problema fue que al despertar, ambos continuaban en la misma cama.


End file.
